Fifth Wheel
by Suffering Angel
Summary: In which after weeks without skinship, Tommy stands between Billy and alone-time with Teddy.


**Title**: Fifth Wheel  
**Fandom**: Young Avengers  
**Characters**: Billy/Wiccan, Tommy/Speed, Teddy/Hulkling  
**Pairings**: Billy/Teddy  
**Time-frame**: Eh. Somewhere from Dark Reign to before Children's Crusade, I guess.  
**Summary**: In which after weeks without skinship, Tommy stands between Billy and alone-time with Teddy.

–

Being one of the Young Avengers had its perks, Billy Kaplan couldn't argue with that. He visited so many places he could only dream of before, met so many people he looked up to and as though that wasn't enough, the group was where he met his best friends and his boyfriend. And on top of it all - he got to wear a _cape_. So really, all things considered, Billy thought he was lucky.

The problem was that not everything was perfect and wonderful and sparkly all the time. Civil wars; Alien invasions; being forced to run from the people he tried to protect just because he wouldn't let them put a collar around his neck. Being a Young Avenger didn't lack in downsides, either, but Billy stubbornly pushed such thoughts from his mind, refusing to dwell on them on that day of all days. That day was normal, the first one in three hectic weeks in which between school work and their super-heroic lives they were left with very little time to eat and sleep, much less maintain any sort of relationship.  
Such was another downside to being a masked vigilante, but those three weeks were finally behind them, Billy thought and stifled a yawn behind his math book. He counted the seconds towards freedom, one that didn't entail panicked cramming sessions before one final exam or another. A weekend they all already agreed not to go out actively looking for trouble on, if only for their own sakes. And a weekend where - _finally_ - he'd be able to spend some real, proper, actual quality time with his boyfriend.

He had tickets for a movie they both showed remote interest in; He heard about a new burger joint that was worth a visit; he had half a mind to flush his phone down the toilet to make sure they had peace and quiet. It was to be Teddy and Billy's first proper date in three weeks, three long, agonizing weeks, and Billy was going to see it happen even if he had to stop the world from turning.

Teddy wasn't there when Billy arrived at the agreed meeting place. Stubbornly ignoring the gnawing sense of disappointment, Billy sat down on a bench overseeing the square, a bottle of soda in one hand and his phone in the other. _Ten minutes_ the digital text read and Billy let out a sigh of relief. Ten minutes were all that stood between him and alone-time with Teddy.  
Well, ten minutes and a _nuisance_, Billy noted when he realized someone was drinking from his straw over his shoulder. Someone with pure-white hair, a pair of goggles and a familiar face. Someone who specialized in ruining alone-time with Teddy.

Billy usually liked Tommy, sort of. But right then he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him to come back if he teleported his spiritual twin to Japan.  
Sadly, it was probably not enough. Oh well.

"This soda sucks."

"Then don't drink it." Billy replied coolly while he pulled his bag closer to make room on the bench for Tommy.

For a short while they sat in silence that was uncharacteristic for the speedster, but the dark-haired of the two knew it wouldn't last - it never did.  
And it didn't.

"Not gonna ask why I'm here?" The one claiming seniority asked and Billy wondered how honest that hurt undertone in his voice was.

"I speak more slowly than you do, Tommy. You didn't give me the chance."

"Oh." Tommy hummed and nodded. "That makes sense, I guess." He agreed, but before Billy could even sip from his straw -  
"How about now?"

Billy could only stare at him with a blank look as he blew bubbles in his drink.

"Stop that!" Tommy hissed and flicked a finger against Billy's mouth, effectively pushing the straw away from his lips and making several drops of soda fall on Billy's shirt.  
"Really, you're _hopeless_ without your big brother to take care of you."

"Why _are_ you here, Tommy?"  
The question came finally though with obvious irritation. Tommy feigned a hurt look for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"Just passing through." The speedster replied as a matter-of-fact, one arm resting on the bench's backrest while he looked ahead.

"Mmhm." Billy hummed in obvious disbelief. "And seriously, now?"

For a split second Billy could almost believe his brother was actually hurt by his comment.

"Am I _that_ big an annoyance?"

"Sometimes." Like right then, when Billy was waiting for Teddy. Especially since Billy knew that once Tommy finally registered that was what Billy was there for, it would be nigh impossible to get rid of him.  
Despite the mage's honest reply, Tommy remained seated and even managed a smirk, one that made Billy shift uneasily.

"Well, deal with it-" He began and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "Because it's _bro-night_ tonight, baby."

Billy sputtered around his straw.

"Restrain your enthusiasm, brother!" Tommy demanded and held up the hand closer to Billy. "I'm letting you take me out to a movie tonight."

"How generous." Billy growled and reached to wipe some soda and spit from his chin.  
"Not that I don't appreciate the effort, I guess, and it's nice to see you're taking the theory about us being related-"

"_Spiritually_." Tommy corrected with a hiss; Billy rolled his eyes.

"-_Spiritually_ seriously, but you're usually busier keeping away. What brought this about?"

For a long moment Tommy looked around quietly and Billy realized the silence was grating on his nerves more than Tommy's usual banter did.

"Well?"

"C'mon, a bit of bonding won't kill us."

"You sure about that?" Billy hummed skeptically, making Tommy pick through his ear in a show of disinterest.

"Fine, be like that. Don't blame _me_ when this family and team fall apart, though."

Tommy made a point of not looking at him then, a thing Billy was grateful for as it gave him time to try and think things through. It was true he didn't know Tommy all that well and if they _were_ brothers - twins, even if spiritually, he figured they should have some familiarity between them. But that was Billy's way of thinking, not Tommy's, which led to the question - why?  
Now, again, Billy didn't know Tommy all that well, but he liked to think he knew him well enough to put it all together. And when he finally reached a likely conclusion he palmed his forehead.  
Of course; why didn't he see it before?

"Katie put you up to it, didn't she?"

The way Tommy failed to reply was quite telling and Billy proceeded to palm his face.  
"I don't belie-"

"It was Cassie, alright?" Tommy snapped only to be farther enraged when Billy's hand covered his mouth in order to muffle his laughter.  
"Shut up! She had that _puppy look_ and Kate and Vizh backed her up-"

The laughter came out unhindered.  
"They ganged up on you for that?" Billy exclaimed, but his fit of laughter ended when Tommy put his foot down quickly enough to generate a small sonic-boom.

"They did, and you're spending time with me whether you like it or not, or they won't get off my back." He hissed and gave Billy a pointed look, one that was met with a contemplative albeit amused gaze.  
Finally, Billy nodded.

"Alright."

The only appropriate response Tommy had to this was an unbelieving blink.  
"_Alright_?"

"That's what I said." Billy confirmed but just when Tommy began looking smug again-  
"But do keep in mind I'm meeting with Teddy."

The slight twitch in Tommy's eye was precious.  
"I-"

"You know Teddy, don't you, Tommy? My _boyfriend_?" Billy continued with an air of casualty to him. Soda bottle deposited on the bench between them, he slid his hand over the backrest.  
"The one I care a great deal about and am _really_ attracted to?" He practically purred as he drew closer to Tommy, who pulled away.

"Whatareyou-"

"The boyfriend whom, for the past three weeks, I barely managed to kiss let alone get intimate with?"

By this point Billy was blushing, but much to his twisted glee - so was Tommy, even if for different reasons.

"It's been _three weeks_, Tommy." He hissed with all the frustration that built up inside him.

Tommy was already pressed against the edge of the bench.

"What do you _think_ I want to do tonight, Tommy?" The question came at last, dripping urgency and spoken in a sultry voice.

Despite all his bravado, Tommy actually gulped, his face painted a shameful red.  
"Something I'm not sure I wanna see."

Billy quirked a brow in a semi-pleased manner.  
"I should hope not." He growled and leaned back again.

For a long moment afterward the two continued watching each other as though trying to see who would crack first. Not too surprisingly, the one first on his feet was Tommy, and Billy liked to think it wasn't _just_ because he was the hyperactive one, this time.

"Well, I _tried_, they can't complain if _you_ turned me down!" He declared before turning away.

"They can't." Billy agreed and remained seated even when Tommy was gone. Finally he leaned back with a sigh only to realize he still wasn't alone. A hand in his hair caressed his scalp in a familiar manner and he looked up, the back of his head resting against a firm stomach.

"I must say - that was impressive." Teddy praised, his voice warm and affectionate as was the look in his eyes.  
Still flushed, Billy could only smile up in return.

"How long _were_ you there?"

"Oh, a while." Teddy replied easily enough and brushed the back of his fingers over Billy's ear and cheek. "Enough to remember why I admire you. But I have to admit-"  
The addition was enough to make Billy open the eyes the gentle tease made him close.  
"I thought _I_ was the impatient one?"

A disgruntled growl was his reply.  
"Three. Weeks, Teddy." Billy pushed himself up and hung his bag over a single shoulder. "I think I'm allowed to be impatient after this long."

At the displeased look on his face, Teddy reached to ruffle Billy's hair.  
"After three weeks? I'd _hope_ you are." He snickered but killed any attempt at a reply when he stood closer and ran his hand down Billy's arm.  
"But we're wasting time. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, and until the movie starts-" He leaned closer, not minding the blunt display of closeness in public so long as only Billy could hear the hopeful whisper he uttered next.

"You tell me _all_ about what Tommy wouldn't want to see."

It mattered little Teddy pulled back; Billy could still feel his warmth and heard his voice echo in his ear, maddening and filled with promise. And the look in those blue eyes-  
Billy gulped. It was almost enough to make him want to skip the movie. A deep, stabilizing breath later he decided to stick to the plan after all and buried a hand in Teddy's back pocket. He smiled when he felt Teddy return the gesture.  
Maybe he would be able to brave the movie, if they were like this. Granted, he wasn't making promises about paying attention.

"Well, how about, for starters-"


End file.
